


【龙卡】一线天堂/Paradisal Dusk

by Shizuyin



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M, 神/信徒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuyin/pseuds/Shizuyin
Summary: 我相信他会来救我/信徒龙×神明卡
Relationships: 龙卡, 龙骨/卡卡西
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【龙卡】一线天堂/Paradisal Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> ※信徒龙×神明卡  
> ※本来某人说好了要写的，结果还没开始就咕咕了，只留下了一堆口嗨记录/该打  
> ※剧情、文题来自 @寒刀客 ，由沉印扩写

《一线天堂》

BY. 沉印&刀客  
※信徒龙×神明卡  
※本来某人说好了要写的，结果还没开始就咕咕了，只留下了一堆口嗨记录/该打  
※剧情、文题来自 @寒刀客 ，由沉印扩写

-Before-

我看着这个世界被严丝密缝地合上——也不尽然，还有一缕光：白色的，很亮，像一条孱弱的蚕丝颤颤巍巍地探进来，落在水面，然后隐匿在黑色的水中，了无踪迹。

它没有消失，我睁大了眼睛盯着它瞧，把它的璀璨铭记于心，与那个人的模样一起烙在灵魂深处。

1

这处山林我已经不知道来过多少次，里面有什么我都了然于心。

正是新雨过后，脚下的土地有些黏。湿凉的草丛里有只兔子探头探脑，它红色的眼睛像挂水的叶尖一样湿漉漉。

我只瞥了一眼，再没看它，我来不是为了打兔子，这里有更值得我来的东西。

拨开重叶，我从小径摸了上去。这条小路是我踩出来的，草叶低俯，变得很是明显。小径的尽头是个溪潭，里头水很清，鱼飞在水中。

旁边有块巨石，我跪在上面，低下了头。

再睁开眼时我看到一片雪白的袍角，于是抬头，瞅着他笑。

微凉的指尖柔柔地搭在我的额前：“你又来了。”

“我又来了。”

“你每天都会过来。”

我的唇像轻羽一般亲吻着他的手指：“我每天都会过来。”

他凝视着我，天空一样的碧蓝色眼睛几乎要把我的灵魂一眼望到底，我无畏无惧地在这双眼睛里沉醉沦陷。

我的眼睛被大手蒙住，我听到他说：“傻瓜，神颜岂是你能直视的，别看了。”

他的声音听起来很快乐，我能想象到弯起嘴角的他会是多么的惊艳动人。

乖乖地闭上双目，我仰起脸冲着他说：“可是您很好看。”

时间回到了那个不算远、也不算近的午后：

当时日头高照，刺目得很，清爽的密林里却没来由地聚起白雾。寂静的林里突然吵闹起来，一时间我的耳朵里挤满了翎羽扑打、虫鸟齐鸣的声音。头上的枝叶兴奋地摩挲着，木香的气味浓烈到有些令人发昏。

踩着浑浑噩噩的步子最终我在草地上停下，脚底下是冰凉又柔软的土壤，有一些渗进趾缝，酥痒酥痒的。

一双白净的手伸了过来——腕骨优美、指节修长、手掌上有团模糊的金色阳光在上边欢快地跳着舞。

“你是哪里来的孩子？”他问。

“你又是从哪里来的？”我问。

淡淡的松木香味混合了泉水的清冽味道，与他干干净净的气质合衬极了。

他微微弯下腰，身上白袍的流苏跟着轻轻晃动，柔顺美丽。我想象着那种柔软的触感，把脏兮兮的手往身后藏了藏。

这个人牵起我的手，我听见他几不可闻地吹了口气，轻巧得像是拨开水面上没有重量的小纸船，接着大团的乳白色不安地一阵翻滚，浓雾散开，消失得无影无踪，干净得如同身处幻觉。

我盯着交握的双手，有一只上面蹭了灰，很扎眼。

慢慢地往回走，我跟着他，去和来是一条路，我们停下过一次，是为了捡树边的鞋子。

我才注意在大雾中连滚带爬蹬掉了自己的鞋子。

第一次分别之际，我抓住将要离开的他，而后窘迫地缩了回来，把手心在自己的衣服上蹭了蹭。

他把眉头皱了起来。

在他审视的目光下，我支支吾吾地开口：“你是从上界来的神吗？”

他看起来很惊讶的样子。

我在他周身小心翼翼地比划了几下：“你看起来闪闪的样子。”

于是他低头看了看自己的白袍。

我说：“你能把光收一收吗，有点亮……”

“小孩，你好有趣。”他笑了。

有趣有很多意思，有时候村子里的两个人会因为“有趣”笑得一颤一颤，有时候他们会大打出手。我不太明白他的“有趣”，我是该笑，还是和他打一架？

“什么是有趣？”

“就是好玩。”

“为什么？”

“因为有趣啊。”

后来我们一起交换名字，他和我讲了很多上界的事：比如有个拿杖子的老爷爷留了很长的胡子，分成两撮，以至于他每天都在头疼怎么才能把胡子分得平均；有个大姐姐长得很好看，但武器是把齐人高的大锤子，比隔壁的隔壁还要凛凛威风，脾气也不太好。

这些我从来没有听说过，在我的世界里他们的神像神圣而庄严，和这个人说的不太一样。

他讲故事的时候嘴角有一道弧度，而我就盯着这道弧度看，他讲的故事很有意思，他好看的嘴角也不遑多让。

直到现在我还有些不敢相信——

这个贪玩的神明，会发光……还香香的。

2

对于我来说，诞生后的每一天都是相似的，又是不同的。

这个孩子每个午后都会过来，不管这个午后是明亮的还是阴暗的。

时间在我身上不会留下痕迹，就像他曾经问我：“你的白袍子为什么不会脏呢？”

唔，这是个好问题，为什么我都不需要洗衣服呢？

我不会变，但这个孩子会。他在我的见证下一点点蹿高，短短的头发留得长长的，现在扎了条辫子，要我说，还挺好看的。

他的确是个可爱的孩子。

我需要信徒，没有一个神明不会需要信徒，但我是一个新生的神明，我做不到像晨岛和雨林他们那样威慑四方。

我很弱，弱到连预言都是断断续续的。有一天，我鼓起勇气问他：“龙骨，你想做我的信徒吗？”他一定会是个好孩子。

龙骨一下子涨红了脸，手脚不知道该往哪里放，一张小脸抬起一半又埋了下去，他问我：

“信徒……应该……做什么呢？我没有供奉，也，也不会传教。”

我琢磨了一会儿，露出了一个自己也觉得很帅很潇洒的表情：

“信我，信我就好。”

我这样说。

是的，我一个信徒也没有。

他没有问我到底会什么，“噗通”一声跪了下来，在我面前虔诚地发了誓愿。

初见时他就能看见我身上的神光，我至今也没弄明白到底是我选择了他，还是他选择了我。

后来他的胳膊上出现了一个图案，像个星座。我和他说，这是神明与信徒心意相通的标志。他蹦了起来，开心地又喊又跳。

他说他什么也不会，其实他是我见过最好的信徒。

我笑他祷告频繁得像一百只水母在我脑袋里叫。

他不以为意，日日不曾停过。

每当他在做这件事的时候，我的神识就能穿过山谷降临他的房间，看见他小小的、坚定的身影：

龙骨的眉头会轻轻皱起，紧闭的双目睫羽轻颤，像只脆弱的蝴蝶。

他为亲人乞愿，为朋友乞愿，甚至也为我乞愿。他总是小心翼翼地说着祷词，祷词是那么简明纯洁，一股纯粹的信仰之力顺着他的念想流入我的身体。

只有他一个人，竟也让我凝聚起一盏神光，虽然薄弱，但想要庇护小小一方土地并不是难事。

现在的他再也不会支支吾吾涨红了脸半天挤不出一句话，可是一双眼睛里透亮而干净的信念从来没有变过。我终于又发现了一件不会被时间侵蚀的宝物。

即便被我蒙住了眼睛，他也要仰起头乐嘻嘻地说一句：“可是您很好看。”

我看不见我手底下的眼睛闪烁着什么样的光芒，但肯定是赏心悦目的纯净。

我信他。

就像他信我一样。

我与他并肩坐下：“几年了？”

他回答：“十多年了。”

他向来知道我要问什么，应得很快。

原来在这里已经停留了十多年，我有些唏嘘：“好快，你也这么大了。”

从前的小豆丁变成了小少年，这个小少年拔个儿顺得离谱。当年只及我腰的小孩长成了比我高的模样，可惜再也看不见那个一害怕就缩在我斗篷后边的小矮墩了。

他点了点头：“嗯，只有您没变过。”

没变过吗？

“瞎说。”我拍了拍他的头顶。

头发的手感和以前比起来变硬了。

3

“信我，信我就好。”

他这样说。

鬼使神差的，我抬头去看他，那一次，我看清了——

一片蓝色的海。

他叫卡卡西，是一个神。

我的身上显现了他的印记，我成了这天底下离上界最近的几个人之一，就像我是独属于他的一种证明。我得意洋洋地把这个印记炫耀给我的族人看，村里的老人却用古怪的眼神看我，怒不可遏地命我洗掉：

“胡说，我活了那么久，从来没见过哪个神明大人的印记长这个样子！”

他们以为这是我淘气自己画上去的，老人把胡子吹得老高，滑稽的模样并不能逗我发笑。

村子里的人信仰光之巨鸟，我成了其中的异类，但是这没有什么关系，我还有另外的归属。

那个人的地方永远都欢迎我。

我喜欢扎在他的怀里，喜欢他轻拍着我的后背，喜欢他喉咙里低低的小调。

然后度过万事顺遂风平浪静的岁月。

渐渐地，他们忘了村里有个和他们不太一样的孩子。

卡卡西的神力并不充沛，可他总是锲而不舍地为村庄降下福泽，在那边都是光之巨鸟的信徒。

我明知故问，问他为什么要庇佑讨厌他的人。

卡卡西不在意，他说：“因为你是我的信徒。”

如愿以偿地听到了想要的答案，我把藏在背后的小花送给他。

我们都是最了解彼此的人，我有把握听到这样的答案，我知道他会这样回答我，他也知道我的身后一定藏着些小东西。

他从我手中接过小花，将它们捏在手里，一双蓝眼睛静静地凝视这些柔嫩的小生命。

听说神明喜欢赐福心悦的东西，让他们获得永生，但卡卡西从来没有这么做过。我送给他所有有生命的东西都被他好好收着，就像这花——

花会被放进一个盛着水的小陶罐里，一天天过后，柔软平滑的花瓣开始败坏。于是卡卡西会亲手埋下它们，他说：

“不属于你的，永远也留不住。”

“那我呢？”我想，我应该属于他的。

“生命的轮回就算是神明也不应该干涉。”卡卡西的拒绝一点也没有犹豫，这是他的原则，我要做的就是信他。

“所以，”我摸了摸胳膊上的印记，“以后是不是会有更多人的身上被烙上您的印记？”

他愣了一下，凑近了亲我的额头：“你转世了，我就来找你。就像这辈子，我们会早早地认识。你的印记，也还会在。”

……

奇怪，我记得当时额头上传来是凉凉的触感。

我俯下身去，手指揉了揉那张嫣红的嘴，像朵奇怪的红色夜昙。不再是凉的了，好热，不，应该是——

“你……好烫啊。”

有什么不太一样了，这个世界都被蒙上了红色，卡卡西变了：白袍没有了，肌肤的白色也没有了，白色的头发在影子里也看不真切了。

因为他变了，所以作为信徒的我也会变吧。

我紧紧地抱住他的身体，似是要把彼此揉在一起的刻骨铭心，怀里就像揣着一颗太阳，所有的热量都集中在身下的某一点，持续攀升。他明明没有伸出双手，我却感受到了紧致的拥抱。

我讨好一般用自己的唇蹭着他的唇，渴望着他予以一个回应、一个鼓励。

但是没有：

他撇过头，双目屈辱地紧闭，我看不见他琉璃一般的眼珠。

他的眼睛一直都是绮丽的，平时的蓝色宛若一汪活水闪烁着光点轻快打着转流淌，我轻轻地舔舐着他颤颤巍巍的眼睑，想象着这双蓝色的眼睛在夜光中变成朦胧的紫，如同一块孕育着云雾的水晶。

“卡卡西。”

我将耳朵贴近他修长的颈，倾听他压抑的喘息声。

这是我不认识的卡卡西，我从来不知道哼出轻柔小调的喉咙还能发出这样娇怯的呻吟。

信徒与神明的契合从来没有这么鲜明过。埋得越是深入，越是接近地心，湿热的温度便越高，快慰得快要将我融化，骨肉糅和，软为一摊烂泥。

记忆被模糊成了玫瑰窗，我伸出一双手仔细地捧起他的脸，哽咽着：“我不能说，不能说……”好像是说给他的，又不是说给他的。

终于，他的手指探进我的发间：“对不起，是我不好。”

他哭，我也跟着哭。

我也应该跟着一起说“对不起”，我不只想说“对不起”，但我喃喃着只有“不能说”。很多东西还没来得及从齿缝里蹦出来就被囫囵含了下去，吞咽不能。

我弄砸了卡卡西送我的成人礼。

我听谁说过，“不属于你的，永远也留不住。”

灵魂被留在不完整的果实里，轻轻哭喊着。神明听不见，人类听不见，这就是永生了。

这应该就是永生了，我都明白。

信徒是属于他的，我是属于他的——

但他不是属于我的。

“他是神”，我从来没觉得这三个字有多么过分。

现在，它压得我喘不过气来。

4

神的缘分不是那么容易斩断的。

龙骨是我十分喜欢的孩子。我想，即便我们因为死亡分离，凭着他身上的印记，我也能找到他，只要他愿意，我们还能继续像这辈子一样并肩而坐。

我们眼里不需要有良辰美景，一点印记就是最坚固的依靠。

龙骨全身上下唯一落了俗套的，就是渴望永生。

富人渴望永生是因为他们享受生前的积蓄，国王渴望永生是因为他们权力遮天……普通人感兴趣的，龙骨都没什么兴趣，但他就是想要永生。

只有这一条，我不会答应他。

永生是枷锁，不是福气。

诱人的诅咒为上界制造了一个个永恒的奴隶。

这个问题龙骨没有再问第二次，我以为他已经明白了。

直到成人礼中他带着一身酒气压在我身上。

小小的孩子慌张地试探着，笨拙地横冲直撞，把疼痛和艰涩一股脑塞进我的身体。

意味不明的声音冲出我的喉咙深处，连滚烫的眼泪也来添油加醋。身体因为折磨而震颤着，仿佛有一双手伸了进来正在捣烂五脏六腑，一同撞碎的，还有障住我眼睛的叶子：

我才醒悟，一直没明白的人是我，我才理解，龙骨为什么就落了俗套。

他说“不能说”，说得呕心沥血，说得像只啼死的杜鹃。

烈酒使他的眼睛蒙上了一层浓雾，浓得就像初见时的山岚，雾气聚成了水滴，泪珠从他的眼眶里一颗一颗落下来，烫伤了我们两个。

所有的一切都与破碎模糊的记忆对上了——在上面施暴的是龙骨，在下面挣扎的是我。

我想我们两个都做得很好，我不疑他，他是我最好的信徒。

但我正在被撕开，这是真的。

但他正在痛苦，这也是真的。

错的人是我。

看见预言的人是我，不自量力的人是我，自以为是的人是我。

我知道一切，从相见第一面起就知道。

龙骨什么都不知道。

他不是无知，而我是愚蠢。

我擦去他的眼泪，晃了眼，恍惚瞥见一手猩红。

龙骨回去了，午后再也看不见他。

那一哭，哭尽了我们两个的缘分——神的缘分只要轻轻一折，也就那么回事，立刻就烟消云散了。

这件事情之后，我的灵力反而更加强大。我说过，龙骨那双眼睛永远不会变，是没变，只是造化弄人，如今看来我更像是笑话。

我拖着身体去找了禁阁，他是整个上界离光之巨鸟最近的人。

渎神的行为会招来天罚，龙骨的村子遭受不住。

“光之巨鸟凌驾上下界外，没有人能与它沟通，所以你来找我？”禁阁睁开他狭长的眼睛，我看不懂，他的眼睛里什么也没有。

他不疾不徐、雷打不动地整理着手上的黑石：“那是光之巨鸟的村子，你去管什么？”

坚硬的黑石相互碰撞，发出清脆的声音。

禁阁最擅长的就是防御，他给的黑石能与光之巨鸟降下的天罚匹敌。

小小的村子还是那个小小的村子，死里逃生的人跪拜在我的脚下，感激不尽，宣誓从此信奉于我。泪水从他们脸上划过，有的人笑着，有的人哭着。

看着这一张张或喜或悲的脸，我不知道自己为什么会站在这里。

这么多人里，我没看见那个我喜欢的孩子。

“还有个孩子呢？”

老人问：“神明大人说的是哪个？”

“小小的一个，叫……”

他有些期待：“叫？”

我不耐烦地搓了搓手上缩成手把件大小的黑石，说：“忘了。”

我能记起来的东西越来越少。事实上并没有忘掉多少，但是记忆中有一块被硬生生挖出来剔了出去。

“你用完了，记忆也得交出来，这是代价，也是净身。”

禁阁拿走了我的记忆，我们一开始打好了商量。

这两枚黑石禁阁不收，他沉默了很久，说是给我留作纪念。

他的视线直直望过来，我与他对视良久，扯出一个笑来：“你觉得我还能纪念什么呢？”

星空？花？叶？良辰美景我不需要。

我只是什么都记不起来了，空留一手猩红。

5

村子里遭遇了一道道劫难，老人说，这是神罚，厉害的还在后头。

人并不健忘，忘了那是因为无关紧要。这一天，他们又记起来村里有个孩子是个异端。他们指控我，说我一定干了不干净的勾当，玷污了神明的意志。

我没有反驳。一共两次，我都没有反驳。

老人吹了吹胡子，两眼一翻气昏过去。

我被族里的人架去了山上，一座我从来没去过的山。

我被摔进山洞，手脚戴上镣铐，铁链“叮呤嘡啷”地响，膝盖磨在池底的碎石上，生疼，钻到心尖。身下是黑水，铁链不够长，我只能跪着。

他们说：“等神明大人不生气了，我们再带你这小畜生出来。”

顶上的洞口他们封得卖力，“带我出来”不过是骗骗人的话而已。

我是个活祭品。

我看着这个世界被严丝密缝地合上——也不尽然，还有一缕光：白色的，很亮，像一条孱弱的蚕丝颤颤巍巍地探进来，落在水面，然后隐匿在黑色的水中，了无踪迹。

它没有消失，我睁大了眼睛盯着它瞧，把它的璀璨铭记于心，与那个人的模样一起烙在灵魂深处。

以前渴望被锁在卡卡西身边，如今愿望成了一半，我到底还是因为卡卡西被锁住了。

在这个山洞里称得上自由的，只有日光一线、月光一点，还有一只小蝴蝶。

我相信卡卡西会来救我。

以前他就这样，这次他肯定也会来，一如既往，只是需要等待。

没事，我可以等。

在这种事情上我们之间总有奇奇怪怪的默契。我和他心意相通，印记就是最好的证明。

“印记……”

我挽起袖子，上边躺着星座的地方空空如也——

没有了。

石洞上掉下了一粒石头，撞在地上崩裂开来，很刺耳。

我们之间的联系断了。

我狠狠掐了自己一把。

不能现在去死，我想。卡卡西找不到没了印记的我，这是约定。

我合起双掌，为卡卡西祷告。这些事情做起来轻车熟路，曾经已经做过无数次，现在只要更加坚定、更加虔诚。

印记会回来的。

山洞里没有吃喝，每天我能做的只有跪在那里合掌祈祷。

浸泡在黑水里的双腿开始溃烂，从来没有停下的刺骨疼痛使我不能休息，到后来再也不疼了，我却能奇妙地感知到腿上的重量在一点点减小。

终于，我连跪立都做不到了。

但是合十的手不能分开，即便是饥饿得头晕眼花，即便是干渴到生理反胃。

我使劲睁了睁眼睛，石头缝里有一线光芒，那只欢快的蝴蝶依旧在欢快地扑扇着翅膀。

这些是我最后能看清的东西。

往后，我开始与那只蝴蝶讲话：

“蝴蝶啊……如果哪天我死了，你可别告诉卡……神明大人……他要是知道我搞成这个样子一定会说我的……

“……已经感觉不到累了啊，他会听到的吧……毕竟他可是一个很温柔的神明呢……比我听说的任何一个都要温柔。”

然而，蝴蝶在哪里我也不知道：

“现在，是白天……还是晚上？我已经……看不清了。突然又……希望他最好永远不要听到我的祷告就好了，刚好他还嫌我吵呢，说我一个人的声音就像一百只水母叫。”

我笑了出来，怎么能把信徒的祈祷形容成像水母叫呢。

有一天，我再也听不见蝴蝶扇翅膀的声音了。我不明白，到底是蝴蝶走了，还是我的耳朵也像眼睛一样坏掉了。

没关系，我等你。

我张了张嘴，却听不见肿胀的嗓子到底发出了什么声音。

After

我站在山上的水潭边，这里地势开阔，可以望见不远处的村子。

和煦的阳光洒金一般慷慨地落在土地上，那边是我信徒的起源。

今天本来也应该像平时那样观望、赐福，守护好这片天地，但是一只光蝴蝶拽着我来到一处已经封死的山洞。

这座山，我从来没有去过。

洞穴被打开，里面是只有一线阳光笼罩的地方。锈蚀的铁链锁着一个双手合十跪着的骨骸，表层的皮肤已经被黑水侵蚀殆尽，如同水草一般连带着破布挂在手臂上。

这具尸骸上还有一缕小小的灵魂徘徊着。日光触碰它，散出熠熠辉光。

这只小小的灵魂，只需一眼就能看透，干净得像块玻璃。

如果他还活着，一定是一名很虔诚的信徒吧。我想。

我走近他，白袍曳上了黑水，也无所谓这努力吹出恶臭的东西会将我怎样。

这样一个孩子不应该惨死在黑水中，甚至于连灵魂都被禁锢在这地方。

“不管你曾经是谁的信徒，这位神明一定很幸福很强大吧。”

我的指尖轻轻触碰他的额骨，一阵温热缱绻地盘踞在我的手心，试图温暖我微冷的体温。我有些哭笑不得：

“小家伙，是我在给你赐福啊……”

小小的灵魂慢慢凝出一个人形，最后变成了扎着辫子的少年，他用茫然又空洞的双眼看着我，嗫嚅了一下，最后再没留恋地走入了轮回之路。

他说：“对不起。”

少年的胳膊上，有个星图——

-End-


End file.
